Fearless
by The Author Number Two
Summary: I've set myself a challenge. To Bart-ify every song on Taylor Swift's album Fearless. Songfics, altered lyrics, fitting it into a story somehow...come tell me if I've been sucessful. All pairings, all genres.
1. Fearless

**Okay, my first song fic, so please review with some advice. I'm gonna do all the songs on Taylor Swifts album **_**Fearless**_** in order, so this one's first and I thought I'd start with my favourite pairing – Barthaniel. There will be other pairings later.**

**The lyrics are Taylor Swift's and the characters are Jonathon Stroud's.**

_There's something' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow on the pavement  
You walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot, yeah._

This is stupid. You, me and a parking lot. What's so great about that? Why do I want to take you in my arms and swing you around? Why? I'm just walking with you to the car, because you're too important to go by yourself. Just like very other evening. What's so special about today?

_We're driving down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now  
You think that you're cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly making me want you_

Do you seriously think that's cool? That thing you do with your hair? It's not. It just makes it stick up at a funny angle. So why is it so cute?

'_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You grab my hand and drag me head first, fearless  
And I don't know why, but with you I'd dance  
In the middle of a busy street, fearless_

It's like you're dragging me into this…whatever it is. Because it isn't love. It's just a strange attraction that I have to you. There is a very big difference.

_So baby, drive slow, 'till we run out of road  
In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here  
In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
In this moment, now capture it, remember it_

You looked at me. Wow. Amazing. Just like you have thousands of times. Why does it make my essence quiver? It's a nice feeling. But it isn't love.

'_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You grab my hand and drag me head first, fearless  
And I don't know why, but with you I'd dance  
In the middle of a busy street, fearless_

Okay. So I'm in love with the idiot. There. Happy now? And I'm talking to a song. What else is new?

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake, I'm not usually this way  
But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something  
It's fearless_

It's strange. I've fought and won countless battles…but I'm usually terrified of this kind of thing. Not with you. Not anymore at least. You know, five thousand years and that was actually my first kiss. I never thought about it before, but now I do…that's sort of depressing.

_  
'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You grab my hand and drag me head first, fearless  
And I don't know why, but with you I'd dance  
In the middle of a busy street, fearless_

You hold my hand, and I know that I'd follow you to the ends of the earth. Which is _really _pathetic. I sound like some stupid love-struck idiot. Maybe I _am _a stupid love-struck idiot…See that! See what you've done to me? You've got me actually admitting stuff like that. It's gonna be French restaurants and kisses by moonlight before long if I'm not careful.

'_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You grab my hand and drag me head first, fearless  
And I don't know why, but with you I'd dance  
In the middle of a busy street, fearless_

I don't get all the songs and poems. Love isn't wonderful, or glorious. It's just plain annoying. It's nice though, whilst it lasts._  
_


	2. FifteenFourteen

**This time I've switched the lyrics to Fifteen (which Taylor Swift owns) with some about Nathaniel (who Jonathon Stroud owns)'s career.**

You take a deep breath and you walk up the steps  
It's the morning of your very first day  
No one here's your friend, they won't offer a smile  
just try and stay out of their way  
It's your first day, but if you have your way  
You'll be here to stay at Whitehall  
Hoping that Devereaux will look at you and say  
How come I have heard of you, before?

But when you're fourteen and  
Your best friend is a djinni  
Y'know you're in trouble  
And when you're fourteen  
Feeling like the whole worlds coming down  
count to ten, take it in  
May be young,  
But you know exactly who you wanna be  
Fourteen

Internal affairs and not yet a man  
You're on the way to getting your dream  
Working hard as you can  
Small and lonely  
Be in parliament as you can  
And then you are a minister, meet Jane Farrar  
And you're felling like flying  
And you keep stay up  
Just thinking she's the one  
You could dance around your room when the day ends  
When the day ends

But when you're fourteen and  
Your best friend is a djinni  
Y'know you're in trouble  
And when you're fifteen  
And Jane Farrar make your head spin 'round but  
In your life you'll do thing greater than  
Dating a girl you think is pretty  
Don't wanna know it – you're fourteen

But all you want, yeah  
Is to be wanted  
You'll never go back  
You like just how you are now

Back then he swore he was gonna marry her someday  
But he realised some bigger dreams in time  
'Cause he almost gave everything he had to a girl  
He changed his mind  
Never cried

But when you're fourteen and  
Your best friend is a djinni  
Y'know you're in trouble  
Still you're fourteen, didn't forget to look before you fell  
Thinking straight can solve most anything  
You still know who you're gonna be  
At fourteen

Your very first day  
Take a deep breath, boy  
Take a deep breath as you walk up the steps.


End file.
